


Me, myself and I

by Un_kn_own



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Self Harm, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal tendecies, Violence, reset theory, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_kn_own/pseuds/Un_kn_own
Summary: You've been struggling to keep your life together for a while now, and you were ready to finally make it end for good. To your surprise, you accidentally find yourself in a group full of very different people, all with their own personal problems.You couldn't care less about them though, you only wanted to get out of this mess as soon as possible and go on with your way. You hated helping others, and you wanted absolutely nothing to do with the RFA.But what if you had no choice?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Me: //wants to finish other fics  
> Also me: start a new one bitch lmao  
> Ahhhhhhahahahaa // _sweats_  
>  This idea came randomly to me, I'm usually not a big fan of reset theory fics cuz they confuse me jnfebfef yet here we are lmAO  
> this will probably get a bit weird and confusing but I hope you still enjoy it! <3  
> I didn't proofread pls don't attack

You trembled, hugging your knees in the corner of the apartment. You didn't dare to touch your phone. It's maybe been a day since Yoosung disappeared, Jaehee and Seven were working on it to find him but until now, nothing. Yoosung had acted strange during the short time you got to know each other. You never really cared, but now that you look back at it, it's even more obvious. You had told youself a million times, this was not your fault. You barely even knew these people. You tried to stay as distant from them as possible, and now that their friend was missing, suddenly you were the center of suspicion again. You just didn't get it. Everywhere you went, everything you did. Always, you'd find a way to fuck things up. It was always your fault. You never wanted to join this stupid fundraising association. Hell you had offered them to leave and pretend like all of this never happened on the first day, but no! 

You took the pillow from the bed to muffle your crying. You hated this. You felt bad, guilty. Maybe things would have been different if you had paid more attention to Yoosung, and decided to take his side. Not as a friend, just as a little support.

You sobbed silently, snot was leaking from your nose. If things went after your plan you wouldn't have had to live through those five days. If only you never picked up that phone. Screw helping others. Screw it all.

You felt another wave of tears blurring your vision, and with that, you started feeling a bit light-headed. It was normal for you to suddenly feel a bit dizzy, you never took good care of your health anyways. But this time, it was different. With each passing second it got worse, your ears started ringing and your insides felt like they were all turning. It hurt so bad you hugged yourself, curling up into a ball on the ground. You weren't quite sure if you were crying and screaming from sorrow or pain. You couldn't see anything anymore. The uncontrollably running tears were starting to burn your eyes, and the saliva that was already dripping out from the corner of your mouth made you choke.

It felt like you were about to die. And with or without the pain, you were fine with that.

You whimpered a few more times before losing conciousness. Then, everything was black.

You could feel someone shoving you. "Watch where you're going lady!" Opening your eyes in an instant you turned around to look who just gave you that rude remark. The large crowd of people hindered you from identifying said person though. Returning to what you were just doing you looked into your hands. Suddenly, a feel of horror creeping up inside of you.

_The phone._

Without another thought you dropped the small device onto the ground, nearly throwing it away. It probably broke the screen or something else from it, but you couldn't care less. You only turned around on your heels to quickly leave it for someone else to find. Not your problem. You wanted nothing to do with it. You weren't quite sure why. It just gave you such a horrible feeling, like something bad would happen if you decided to keep it.

But that didn't matter now. You already had plans today and this wasn't going to stop you. You went on with your way without giving it another thought. 

As you wandered through the city you couldn't help but feel... _nervous._ It sounded pretty stupid considering there were hundreds of people around you, but all this time you've been feeling that someone was watching you. You could describe it as a cold and evil stare, it was making you terribly uncomfortable. It was already getting dark, and your home was still quite a bit away. So instead of doing that you decided to enter the nearest 24h place to stay for now. The second you entered the strange environment you regretted it. It was filled with weird, almost creepy people. The air was thick, it smelt like alcohol and smoke. Not your favorite, but it was bearable.

Sitting down at an empty table you looked into your purse, relieved, you sighed. It was still there. The small bottle with the substance that would bring you where you wanted to be. Instead of going home you could simply get a drink there and just poison yourself in the bar, but you would probably be saved by some emergency team before your heart could stop beating.

Another sigh. You ordered a Mint Tulip Cocktail, something you had never tried before. You didn't have much money left, you could barely even pay for the apartment you owned or food. You were jobless. You tried your best to get past this period but, nothing had worked out for you. Rejection after rejection. You were a hopeless case. You couldn't even hold up to your job at the supermarket.

Your train of thought was interrupted when a stranger suddenly sat down at the table across you. "Hey, uh sir." You chuckled, kind of pissed. You just wanted to be left alone. " If you haven't noticed, this table is occupied y'know." He suddenly turned his head to look at you, his unnatural green and blue tinted eyes boring their way into your very soul. A smirk forming on his lips.

It felt like you were being watched again.

All the color probably drained from your face that moment. You just sat there and stared at the male.

"Oh princess you're no fun." You grabbed your purse. You would just leave. "It's not like you have a lot of plans soon anyways~"

Why would he know that.

Maybe you were just being paranoid, but this guy was definitely giving you the creeps. Stumbling up without hesitation you quickly got lost in the crowd of people in the establishment. You didn't even pay for your drink, you just wanted to get far away from that guy you just met. Just as the fresh air hit your skin you started walking, almost running down the street, taking a few shortcuts through common alleyways then and there. After a while you relaxed again and adjusted to a normal walking speed. You were almost home just another short alley and you'd be home. Before you could react someone had shoved you, knocking you face first to the ground with a kick to the back.

Desperately gasping for air you turned your head to look at the person pushing down his boot on your back. 

Of course. He followed you all this way.

"You know princess, I love that we both have something in common." He started as you struggled to get up again, without luck. "We despise this world. It's unfair, I know how you feel. The strong always trample upon the weak." From the corner of your eyes you could see him taking something out of his pocket. "And I would have loved to give you a chance in happiness..." The blood in your veins froze as you realized what he was loading. "Unfortunately though. You failed." _A gun._ "You're weak princess." A quiet clicking sound echoed through the alley. You couldn't move, you were petrified. "And the weak don't deserve the kind of salvation you've been offered." But isn't this what you wanted all along?

You felt a sharp pain in the back of your head before everything went dark.


	2. The first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel very well and wasn't in the mood to write sjfefwefwef I'm sorry. This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided to split it into two parts.

Your eyes shot open in and instant. Strong, heavy breaths escaped you. Scanning the back of your head with your hand like you were looking for something. An injury. Hair loss. But there was nothing. It wasn't clear as to why, but you could have sworn someone had just shot you. Your ears were still ringing, and your stomach felt like it was twisting and turning. You felt sick. About to burst into tears even. Frantically you turned your gaze around, crowds of people were there, some catching a glimpse of you, their faces told you they must have thought you were some kind of freak. Nothing unusual. You looked into your hands.

In a matter of seconds you threw the oh so familiar object away. Panic was rising up inside of you. You were drained with sweat, your heavy breaths sounding like you just ran a marathon. All of this seemed like a déjà vu to you. The phone, the people, _your fear._ For a few moments you just stood there, your feet fixated into the ground. Nothing is what you heard. Maybe something similar to white noise. A woman then picked up and offered you the phone back. Her voice echoed through your ears as she brought you back to reality. "Excuse me miss, you dropped your phone." She smiled, friendly but nervous. She must have had seen you had very much slammed it into the ground, but decided to still try and be nice about it.

You had to hold your hand back from slapping it out of the other female's hands. Instead, you took it gratefully with shaky hands and thanked the woman. As soon as you took the phone back into your care you slapped yourself inwardly. _You could have just said it didn't belong to you._ Why were you so stupid. You glanced at the small device in your hands. It now had lots of tiny scratches, as well as a crack that dragged itself through the screen. It still turned on though.

You didn't know what to expect. You had a bad feeling about keeping it, but the same was with leaving it. Fiddling with it for a few more moments you decided to turn it on. It had no lock, no security measures. You weren't sure if that was normal, you never owned a phone to care about it after all.

The phone barely had anything on it. No social media, no games, not even a camera. No information to the owner of the phone. You searched around for a few more minutes until a certain app caught your attention. 

_RFA Messenger._

You had never heard of that. Was it a game? It sounded a bit sketchy, but this wasn't your phone anyways, so you decided to open it. The screen started to display a bunch of numbers, words and symbols you didn't understand quickly moving across it, before you knew it a chatroom appeared. _Unknown has entered the chatroom._ No username.The person didn't even have an icon either. Was this a bot or an actual person?

**Unknown: Can you see this?**

What a weird question.

**_____: Yes, I can.**

It startled you a bit, that the app had your name and a picture, although you didn't remember putting anything in. You just shook it off without another thought and continued your conversation with the stranger.

He told you he had found a lost phone, just like you did. And-- he wanted you to go to an address and leave a note for the owner. Yeah... Not happening. You turned his request down in the most friendly way possible. You didn't want to do it, even after he sent you a picture of him, he was cute, but you didn't agree. You weren't going to let some person you've talked to for ten minutes over a messanger app lead you into some random persons apartment. There was nothing you could gain from it either, so why even do it in the first place? To be a good person? Totally.

**_____: Sorry, but I can't do that right now.**

He didn't lose his persistence. He almost _begged_ you to do it. It was ridiculous. 

After another short while of trying to convince you, you finally gave in. It was just a small note that needed to be left behind. You'd be done in a second. Maybe a last good deed wasn't such a bad idea.

**_____: Alright. Send me the address.**

* * *

The place looked incredibly fancy. At least to you- You were used to a standard much below this one. The owner of the phone was probably a lot wealthier than you. 

As you took the elevator up the establishment you felt a bad feeling starting to form in your gut. It seemed surreal to you. Why was all of this so strange to you? You ignored the signs and looked forward on your way. Stepping out into the hallway you looked at the phone again. It was the right floor, you were able to find the apartment quickly as well. Before continuing any further you contacted Unknown again, who seemed to have already grown impatient.

**Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.**

**Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?**

A password lock? You glanced at the door. He was right. There was one. But, how did he know that? You felt the bad feeling from before rising up again. Maybe you really shouldn't have come here.

**_____: Hmm. Don't see one.**

Was this the right choice to do? Lie your way out of there? 

**Unknown: Are you sure? ^^;; Try looking again.**

Although you didn’t like this guy, it felt like it wasn’t a good choice to mess with him. Who knew what he could do? Or who he really was? Maybe he really just wanted to find the owner of the lost phone, but you couldn't know.

**_____: JK. It's here.**

It would be done before you knew it. It's not like there was a bomb in that apartment.

**Unknown: Haha, you're pretty funny. Here's the code.**

You slowly typed in the digits of the code Unknown had sent you. At the last number you stopped in your tracks, your finger hovering over the button. Dread filled you. Finally, you remembered why all of this looked so incredibly strange to you. 

The lost phone. Unknown. The apartment. _RFA._

You had lived through this day once already. Or was it a dream? You heard something about psychic dreams, but you usually thought of them as complete nonsense. Despite your former beliefs on the topic though, this felt too real to ignore. You froze in this position a few more seconds before the phone in your hand made a short sound, notifying you about a new message from Unknown.

**Unknown: And? Did you get inside?**

He was awfully... Impatient.

**_____: Give me a minute.**

A quiet clicking sound echoed through the hall as you pushed down the last button for the code. The door was unlocked. You slowly made your way inside. As soon as you stood there, in the middle of the apartment you could see the screen of the phone changing drastically, a somewhat disorted ringing bringing up the memory of all this. This. You were getting redirected to the real RFA chatroom. Just a few seconds later you could observe Yoosung, Seven, Zen, Jumin and Jaehee all in one chatroom. Everyone was there. Well, almost everyone.

You felt bad for Yoosung when he talked about his college experience, which was kind of weird. You were sure you didn't care, but somehow, the blonde had caught your attention with it.

After a few more exchanging of messages between them they realized a stranger had entered their chatroom you decided to go with the innocent way. Act like you're just as confused as them. But this time, you weren't. It felt strange to you, they all introduced themselves, and you still knew perfectly who they were. Zen, the uprising musical actor, Yoosung, the game addicted college student, cat-loving Jumin Han and his overworked assistant Jaehee Kang- and of course, the mysterious hacker 707, also called Luciel Choi. You had almost forgotten about V, but the memory of him came back to you eventually as well.

Everyone left the chatroom a while later, you were now officially a member of the RFA, at least, that's what you thought. You laid down on the bed in the back of the apartment, frowning up into the ceiling. You had such a horrible headache- You desperately needed to sort out your thoughts. 

All of this was like a life you've already lived before, but that was impossible, right? Maybe you really had a psychic dream, there was no other explanation to it. Still though, you didn't want to stay there. You just wanted to leave. There was not even a little spark of interest inside your mind, to invite some people to a charity party. You didn't care. 

The sudden short sound from earlier tore you out of your thoughts. A new chatroom opened. Yoosung was online. You smiled when you saw the familiar name pop up. A warm feeling starting to form in your gut.

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread this cuz it's 7am and i want chocolate milk

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> I'm always happy about feedback! It motivates me to improve my writing ;o; ashbfwkef


End file.
